Finding a Way
by SimplyWolves98
Summary: Feliciano is a prostitute, selling his body for personal reasons, Ludwig is an esteemed CEO of a growing company with a dark past. When Ludwig finds Feliciano about to be raped he takes him to his home. This first meeting leads to later crossings and, quite possibly, help towards Feliciano's personal problem and Ludwig getting over his past. First GerIta fic and sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first GerIta fic that I've actually put down on paper and posted so please be gentle. I will tell you all now, but I have no set dates to when these chapters will be posted, so please don't get mad at me if I take forever to post. Feliciano (N. Italy) will be a bit OOC just because of the character I have him as and I hope that won't turn you away from my story. Please R/R, I love reading comments and CONTRUCTIVE criticisms about how to make my writing better. Hetalia does not belong to, if it did there would so many MANY canon couples. . . everywhere.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I will enjoy writing it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Feliciano's slender fingers clenched the scratchy sheets underneath him. The body above was a heavy weight on Feliciano's back pushing his face farther into the sheets. The body leaned farther forward and panted hotly into Feliciano's ear making his stomach twist and made what little food he had in his system try to make an escape, but he kept it down knowing that if he lost it now he wouldn't get paid. Feliciano went through the motions, moaning at the right times and panting when he felt the body above his have its final release.

The body above Feliciano gave a satisfied grunt before rolling off and promptly falling asleep. At this point it was normal for Feliciano to take his payment from the wallet that sat on the bedside table and take his leave, but for the last week Feliciano, being more desperate for money than he normally was, allowed his buyers to do what they wanted with him. Tonight's client didn't want to use a condom and Feliciano was regretting letting himself go through that. The feeling of wet, stickiness inside him made Feliciano hesitate to move due to the fact that once he did the sticky feeling would try to make an escape and Feliciano learned from past experience to never shower and try to clean himself in the same room as a client.

Knowing he had to leave before the man woke and wanted to go for a second round, Feliciano gritted his teeth and pushed himself carefully into the sitting position. Careful because he didn't want to wake the snoring man beside him and as he moved the felt the client's seed exit his body onto the sheets. Grimacing at the feeling, Feliciano reached over to the innocently placed wallet. The man must have been new to the buying of whores and payment afterword. Anyone else would have taken the whole thing and run, but being raised better than that Feliciano opened the wallet with only the agreed amount in mind. The first thing that greeted the amber-eyed man is a picture. A picture with three people, two small girls, one who looked about eight and the other swaddled in a pink blanket with a thumb in her mouth. The eight year old grinned widely at the camera with two missing front teeth and held the hand of a raven haired woman. The woman looked to be in her early thirties and smiled contently down at the baby in her arms while a golden wedding band shone brightly in the sunlight.

Feliciano frowned and looked over at the man sleeping beside him. This man had a family, a wife and two young girls who probably believed their daddy to be a hero, and here he was in a cheap motel, in the shady part of town, with a whore, not any whore but male whore whom he picked up off the corner of the street. What pushed this man to this point? By the looks of the clothes scattered across the floor, he was well of. Was he just looking for something new? Did he feel any guilt whatsoever? Disgusted with the man drooling onto the obviously not washed pillow cover, Feliciano pulled the agreed amount of money from the wallet (maybe a dollar or two more), tossed it back onto the bedside table, and pushed himself off the bed to collect his scattered clothes from the ground.

Later wondering how his underwear ended up on one of the arms of the fan, Feliciano passed a floor length mirror to pick up his shirt and a glance at his appearance made him stop. His natural bronze tinted skin was filthy with his ribs and hip bones being more prominent than they were a few weeks ago. The golden eyes that were normally lit up in excitement were dull and sunken giving him a haunted look. His hair was matted, probably dirtier than his entire body, and the odd curl that could never be laid down properly was limp and tangled in on itself.

Feliciano saw a pained look cross his face in the reflection before he forced himself to turn away, "I'm doing this for him. We promised to stay together, and this is the only way I can help him keep that promise." Without glancing back at the mirror, Feliciano dressed himself in a shirt two sizes too small that clung to his body like a second skin but at the same time somehow kept his rib bones hidden, a pair of women's short shorts that he found being thrown away, and a pair of ratty sneakers that were falling apart.

Finally dressed Feliciano spared one more glance at the sleeping man before turning away with a scowl. He would never know how someone with a good, happy family life could willingly go and do something as awful as this.

~PAGE BREAK~

The street smelt of urine, sewage, cheap perfume, and other things that Feliciano didn't want to acknowledge. Walking down the dimly lit street, trying not to make eye contact with potential buyers walking up and down the sidewalk, Feliciano suddenly remembers that it had been two weeks since he last visited the hospital and a smile broke across his face.

For the first time in two weeks Feliciano had a skip in his step and an attitude that nothing could bring down. Every two weeks meant he got to see him again! But before he could go Feliciano knew he had to stop by Rome's place to to make himself look presentable.

No one knew Rome's real name, he was just _Rome_. A man who owned a rundown apartment complex, and loaned out rooms to prostitutes who had no where else to go. Feliciano had been living with him for the past three years and the little Italian had his own special place in the older man's heart. Rome knew Feliciano's reasons for doing what he was doing, and stood as a strong support system for him when Feliciano was lost and didn't know what to do. A small smile graced Feliciano's face at the image of Rome's huge grin and almost father-like demeanor.

Without him realizing it, Feliciano had reached the apartment building and would have kept walking if an obnoxiously loud voice hadn't called his name.

"Vargas! Dude Vargas! Where the hell are you going?" Feliciano stopped and looked at the blue-eyed American standing in front of a used-to-be-white wall with two other people. All three of them had blonde hair, just varying in length. Alfred, the one who called out, waved Feliciano over with exaggerated arm movements. With a small smile Feliciano made his way over to the overeager blonde and his two companions. Before Alfred could utter another sound the second blonde pulled Feliciano into a bone-crushing hug. This blonde had a chin almost entirely covered in stubble and wavy, shoulder-length hair that was somehow shiny and grime free. Feliciano made a face at the feeling of the Frenchman's itchy chin against his face.

"Little Feli! Where have you been? I missed you mon ami!" Feliciano, after finally freeing himself from the Frenchman's embrace, pulled out the money he got earlier in the night and waved it for the three blondes to see, "for your information Francis, I was getting paid." Feliciano subtly shifted his legs remembering that he still hadn't showered after "getting paid". A look of sadness and pain crossed Francis' face and he grabbed the small Italian yet again.

"Mon ami you are too innocent and adorable to sell yourself on the streets!" Again Feliciano struggled to get free but with less success. While wiggling and trying to get away from the itchy beard Feliciano had forgotten about the third blonde until he spoke up, "like totally, Francis? Is that necessary? I thought we were going to give Feli his present?" Feliciano immediately stopped struggling and looked at all the blondes in turn.

"What present?" Francis gasped and let go of Feliciano so suddenly that the little Italian almost fell to the ground before catching himself. Francis rushed over and planted himself at Alfred's side, "my Feliks! How on Earth could I have forgotten little Feli's surprise!" Feliciano looked at all three men standing in front of him, a Frenchman, an American, and a Polish man, all three having big smiles on their faces.

Clearing his throat, Alfred stepped forward and began his story, "while I was walking down the street I saw this couple walk out of a restaurant, holding hands, and just being all lovey-dovey, when all of a sudden," Alfred pauses to make his story seem more dramatic, "aliens appear out of nowhere! They surround the couple and start their attack, and so, being the hero and all, I jump in and start to beat on those aliens. Up, down, left, right, and side to side and -" Feliciano, having heard more than his fair share of stories similar to this, just tunes the American out and looked to Feliks.

Feliks' chin length hair waves slightly in the breeze . . . and so did his skirt. Feliks, unlike most of the gay, male prostitute population, took expressing his femininity to a whole new level. He was like a drag queen times a hundred, and he looked damn good doing it. His neon pink stilettos and mid-thigh skirt showed how good his legs looked, and his shirt, well let's just say it was smaller than Feliciano's and didn't cover much of his torso.

Feliks click-clacked over to Feliciano and whispered into his ear, "the couple actually just left your present on the front steps."'

"Nu-uh Feliks! There were aliens and kittens!"

"Kittens?!"

"Evil kittens! With laser eyes and -!"

"ENOUGH! Alfred just give Feli his gift!" Francis' voice cut through the argument and both Alfred and Feliks jerked their heads up. They cleared their throats and gave Feliciano sheepish glances before Alfred pulled a styrofoam container from behind his back.

"We know you haven't had any in a while, so we brought you some." he smell of oregano, tomato, cheese, and many other spices filled the air. Feliciano's eyes widen at the smell and he looked at the three men in shock. They smiled and nodded, pushing the container closer toward the small Italian. With trembling fingers Feliciano took the offered box and opened in slowly. Yellow noodles stained red with fresh tomato sauce and topped with a single meatball were exposed to the night air as well as a squeal of delight. The three blonde men smiled at Feliciano's expression. It had been so long since they had seen his amber eyes lit up so brightly and the smile be of complete sincerity. And even his peculiar curl stood straight out the side of Feliciano's head, and though tangled, looked proud.

Feliciano laughed and threw himself at the blondes, after closing the box of course, one cannot waste good pasta.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me." With a final squeeze Feliciano released the men and looked down at the box in his hands with an expression similar to that of a toddler on Christmas morning. The men smiled with faint flushes on their cheeks, when a certain blonde in a mini skirt remembered that Feliciano had been rushing somewhere before they had called him out, "Feli, weren't you, like, going somewhere before we called you over?" Feliciano's eyes widen almost comically, "Oh yea!"

Reluctantly pushing the pasta into Feliks' hands, Feliciano rushed into the old building, to his room and stripped out of his shorts and shirt into a pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt. Dressed somewhat more presentable, Feliciano ran back out and snatched his pasta from Feliks, and ran toward the hospital waving good-bye to the men.

Unbeknownst to the French, Polish, American, and Italian, were the two pairs of lustful eyes watching the small Italian sprint to his destination.

~PAGE BREAK~

The hospital looked the same as every other time Feliciano came to visit. White walls, white floor, pictures that tried to make you feel better but left you feeling sicker than when you walked in, and the awful smell of bleach and antiseptic that always managed to give Feliciano a killer headache.

Absentmindedly waving to the nurse at the front desk Feliciano continues walking without slowing. After coming here so often, Feliciano knew the layout of the hospital from the front door to the specific room he was looking for by heart.

Entering the final hallway, Feliciano's fingers tightened around the pasta box in his hands, this hall always freaked him out; it was like a horror movie setting, completely silent, flickering lights, and a dead body slowly crawling its way toward him at the end . . . just without that last part. But today was different; one of the doors was open with light and sound pouring out of it

Feliciano was about to speed walk past the door when a flash of white suddenly crossed his vision followed by a yell.

"My limbs are too awesome to be confined in these plaster prisons of unawesomness!" The explosive exclamation was followed by a much quieter voice, almost a whisper, "Gilbert please lay back down, it's too soon for you to be moving around on your own!"

Eyeing the pillow on the ground as if it would get up and fly back into the room, Feliciano continued walking to the last door on the left.

Pushing the door open, Feliciano's demeanor changed completely, his face brightened and his smile widened from ear to ear, the figure in the hospital bed, dressed in a horrible hospital gown looked pale, but his amber eyes, just a shade darker than Feliciano's, had their normal shine of anger in them, but Feliciano knew to look past the anger to see relief and happiness.

"You're late bastardo!" The words were much like his eyes, layered in anger but with relief and happiness peeking through.

"Hello fratello."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before anything, I want to say that I've realized that Lovino always gets the shit end of the deal in some stories doesn't he?**

**Alright back to business, I want to thank those who favorite this story, it makes me happy to know that other people are enjoying this story and congrats to all those who figured out who was Feli was going to visit in the hospital (probably wasn't that hard). Now you get to know who Lovi's doctor is hon hon hon, and why his is in the hospital *sad crowd noises***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Feliciano swallowed the last bite of pasta in the box and stared at his brother who was lying back on the uncomfortable looking hospital bed. Lovino's eyes were closed and his breathing heavy but Feliciano knew he wasn't asleep. Lovino never slept when he visited. Just like how Feliciano never left his brother's side, neither of them wanted to lose any amount of time with the other.

The two brothers sat in complete silence, well almost complete, save for the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, the dripping from the IV, and the ticking of the overhead clock.

"Aren't those the same clothes you wore the last three times you visited me?" Feliciano started and glanced down at the sweatshirt and jeans he wore. Lovino was right, he had worn these last three visits . . . as well as every visit before that, but he couldn't very well tell Lovino that! He couldn't say that he had no other clothes to wear, aside from the booty shorts and extra-small shirt he wears while looking for clients, that he was living with prostitutes, or even that he was a prostitute himself! Lovino could never find out where that money that paid the hospital bills came from, or how, recently, it's been getting much harder to keep up with those bills.

Feliciano laughed, but it sounded strained even to his ears, "really? I hadn't noticed. I guess I just really like that sweatshirt." Lovino grunted and Feliciano knew he didn't believe him. Feliciano opened his mouth to try and change his brother's mind when the sound of the door opening interrupted him.

Feliciano didn't have to wonder for very long on who had entered the room due to the sudden scent of churros and tomatoes that filled the room and the subtle speeding of Lovino's heart monitor. Turning around Feliciano saw bright green eyes, a messy mop of brown curls, and the blinding grin of Lovino's doctor. Doctor Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Antonio was the one doctor that allowed Feliciano, with his never consistent "paycheck", to admit Lovino into the hospital with no questions, and Feliciano would be forever grateful to him for that.

"Hola Feli! How have you been?" Feliciano smiles and nods at the excitable man. Antonio, unperturbed by the small Italians silent answer, gave another smile and an one-armed-hug over his shoulders before turning to Lovino.

"Hello Lovi," Antonio's smile softened as his eyes met Lovino's and his voice took on a completely different tone than when he was speaking to Feliciano, "let's listen to those lungs."

Before the stethoscope made contact with Lovino's exposed back, a pair of arms thrashed out and almost hit Antonio in the gut, "don't call me Lovi you dumb tomato bast-," the tirade was cut short by sudden hacking coughs that caused Lovino's body to curl in on itself. In the back of Feliciano's mind he noticed that the heart monitor spiked dramatically as he and Antonio both jumped up and held onto Lovino's shaking shoulders as the coughing fit calmed. Feliciano thought it was over until he saw the drops of red on the starched white bed sheets. Feliciano felt a twinge in his chest and his throat constricted, "fratello please calm down! Yelling only makes it worse!"

Feliciano reprimanded his brother but the words fell on deaf ears. Lovino's body slumped in exhaustion and the heavy breathing of sleep filled the room. Panic filled amber eyes met with calm green ones.

Without a word Antonio gently laid Lovino down onto the bed and gestured for Feliciano to follow him into the hallway. With a final glance at his brother Feliciano followed Antonio. The empty hallway seemed much more forlorn now, darker.

"Feli," Feliciano looked up and the green eyes that, before, were bright with happiness were now dark and morose. Those eyes sent a pang of fear through Feliciano, Antonio never looked like that unless something really bad was about to happen. Antonio rubs his eyes roughly before starting again, "Feliciano, you know he's getting worse." There was no question in Antonio's words, just stating a fact.

"The chemotherapy is doing nothing but making him groggy and more irritable than he normally is. We are probably going to have to gradually wean him off of it and let the cancer take its course."

"No!" Feliciano dug in his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a fat envelope full of the money that he had gotten from clients, "I have the next installment! Just let him continue with the therapy! Something has to change! God can't be as horrible as to take my only family from me!"

Antonio's shoulders slumped as he stared at the envelope. He sighed and with slight hesitation took the money. His wary eyes never left the envelope as it was transferred from Feliciano's hand to his own as if it would attack. After a few seconds of silence Antonio's slumped shoulders suddenly straightened and a look of determination filled his eyes, "ok Feliciano, I'll put the money in for the therapy," relief flooded Feliciano but that wave was quickly shut off, "but if there's no change then we're going to have to consider taking him off chemo."

Feliciano's swallow was visible to the Spanish man as he looked at his sleeping brother through the door window.

"Fine, this time if the therapy does nothing we can . . . we can stop giving it to him."

Antonio looked relieved, and possibly a bit regretful, at Feliciano's words. He placed a comforting hand on Feliciano's shoulder before quietly entering Lovino's room again. Feliciano stood alone in the hallway trying to compose himself, if he walked back into the room he would break down and he didn't want to do that in front of Lovino, asleep or not. Wiping a stray tear away, Feliciano slaps his cheeks lightly before following after Antonio. After entering the room Feliciano's eyes went straight to Lovino's body. The past two years of chemo didn't look like it was changing his body but to Feliciano, a seasoned hospital visitor, the gradual changes were as clear as day. The little bit of sunlight shining through Lovino's window enunciated the paleness of his skin and the unhealthy sharpness of his cheekbones. The hospital gown hung off his thin frame and billowed out onto the mattress. And even his hair, though it was a miracle that he was able to keep it in the first place, looked faded, malnourished, and the curl that stuck out the side of his head, so much like Feliciano's, was limp and almost parallel to the side of his face.

Lovino had been tormented with lung cancer for the last four years, for the first it had gone unnoticed while the brother's were living on the streets and the last three were spent in the hospital. While the brothers were living on the street Lovino always had a bad cough but he always told Feliciano that it was either allergies or a bad case of the flu and Feliciano believed him. This went on for months until Feliciano came back from collecting money from strangers only to find Lovino collapsed on the ground with blood leaking out the corner of his mouth. He panicked. Feliciano sat next to Lovino's body for about half an hour trying to wake him up and when that didn't work picked up his body and ran. Feliciano probably visited five hospitals and they all refused to help since there was no promise of money from the younger Italian. Lovino still hadn't woken up and Feliciano was about ready to give up. Every doctor he talked to turned him away and he didn't know what to do.

Feliciano was walking down the sidewalk, Lovino still on his back, cold because he had given his ratty jacket to Lovino when suddenly he bumped into something. Feliciano wasn't going fast enough to fall over with the impact but he did stumble slightly before a hand on his shoulder steadied him. Looking up Feliciano is met with bright green eyes and a worried expression, "are you ok?" Feliciano nodded quickly and was about to walk around the man when Lovino's body started to shake violently and heavy, bloody, coughing drenched the back of his shirt. Feliciano quickly tried to place Lovino on the ground to somewhat care for him when his weight was suddenly lifted off of Feliciano's back and a hand grabbed his wrist before running off with both brothers

~PAGE BREAK~

The man, Antonio, was a doctor of a smaller, lesser known care center, how Feliciano didn't see this building after walking around for hours still confused him. After dragging Feliciano and Lovino through the doors, grabbing a syringe and some clear liquid, and finally pulling them both into a small room he released Feliciano's wrist, gently laid Lovino's convulsing body onto a spare bed, and injected him with some of the clear liquid.

Feliciano was nailed to the ground where Antonio had released his wrist, and stared, wide-eyed, as Lovino's body slowed its shaking to a small tremble from time to time.

He stared without moving a muscle, watching the steady rise a fall of Lovino's, now steady, chest. He stood and watched as Antonio placed a gentle hand on Lovino's forehead with a sigh of relief. He was silent as his vision blurred more and more until the dam finally broke. Feliciano's sobs were loud and ugly, tears, snot, and saliva poured down his face making individual tracks and leaving small puddles on the ground. Without him realizing it he had fallen to his knees, exhausted and relieved, at the beginning of his deafening sobs.

A sudden hand on his shoulder made Feliciano jump and turn his drenched face towards the man who had quite possibly saved his brother's life.

"While I was dragging you here I don't think I got your name." Feliciano sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve, "I-I'm Feli-Feliciano." Feliciano's hiccups caused his voice to stutter as he answered Antonio's question. Antonio's smile softened and he wiped a few tears from Feliciano's cheeks, "well Feli, can I call you Feli?" With a nod from the small brunette Antonio continued, "how about I make you a deal?"

~PAGE BREAK~

"Feli? Feliciano?" Feliciano started and looked over at Antonio who had a confused and expectant look on his face, "sorry, did you ask me something?"

"Yes, I asked that since you didn't give me a number when Lovi first came here, if you could give me some contact information if his condition changes." Feliciano's breath stuttered as Antonio walked behind him to close the door he had left open. Feliciano had no contact information, no phone number, no email. Selling ones body on the streets, making meager money, then turning around and using that money to pay for a brother's ever escalating hospital bills took away the chance to indulge in those things, not that Feliciano regretted what he did for his brother.

"Um Antonio," Feliciano turned to face the doctor, "can I tell you something?"

"Of course Feli."

"What I want to tell you is secret and. . . and you can't tell Lovi, will you still listen to what I have to say?" Antonio's face stiffened and he was about to open his mouth to say something but then something over Feliciano's head caught his attention, he stared for a few seconds before meeting Feliciano's eyes. "Ok, ok I promise not to tell. What's wrong?"

Feliciano took a deep breath before answering, "I still don't have any contact information."

"That's it? Why don't you want your brother knowing that?"

"Because of the reason why!" Feliciano took a deep breath," do you know where Diamond and Court avenues are?"

"Of course, but that's where. . ." A look of shock crossed Antonio's face as he finally made the connection in his head.

"Yes, it is where the prostitutes live." Antonio's eyes widen even more, "Feli y-you sell your body?"

Feliciano laughed humorlessly, "apparently I'm not very good at keeping a steady job, and with Lovi's hospital bills coming in so fast I had no other choice. But anyway, even without a phone number, I will still be coming in every two weeks, so I'll still see him and any changes in his health."

Antonio's mouth hung open in shock but he was still able to choke out a question, "are you proud of what you are doing?"

"As long as I am helping Lovino, I don't care what I do.

~PAGE BREAK~

After a few more hours with Lovino and Antonio, Feliciano decided to start heading back. The night was overcast so there was no moonlight to make up for the busted street lights every few feet. Feliciano put his hands in his pockets and fingered the slowly growing hole at the bottom while trying not to make eye contact with other people. It was an old habit he had, after selling his body for two and-a-half years he learned that eye contact meant to the buyer that he was willing for the night.

Walking these streets still frightened Feliciano, at night was when the freaks came out to "play." Normally it was just drunks, stumbling around and passing out on street corners, but recently there had been prostitutes who had come back to Rome's apartment bloody, bruised. . . and raped. Male or female, it didn't matter, they were both targeted. Francis and Alfred had both offered to walk Feliciano to and from the hospital for protection, but there was two things wrong with that. One, neither Francis or Alfred knew where Feliciano went every two weeks and he wanted to keep it that way, and two, having one, possibly two, strange, and often scantily clad, men following him around would have had Lovino start to question things that didn't need to be questioned.

Feliciano's thoughts were shattered when the sudden sound of footsteps came from the alleyway next to him. Against his better judgment Feliciano's feet slowed and he looked into the darkness, "hello?" He stood for a few seconds and listened for more footsteps in the darkness. When there was no other sound Feliciano just shrugged and was about to keep walking when a sudden hand over his mouth yanked him into the alleyway.

Feliciano struggled, he pulled at the hand over his mouth and hit the body behind him, but being scrawny and barely eating didn't help when in a fight. The body behind him shook with laughter and a breath, smelling heavily of old whisky, washed over him, "you think you can get away little bird?" A heavy hand on Feliciano's crotch made his panic rise even more, "I've been watching you little bird, waving your body around like the white flag of surrender, but never giving me the time of day. Well now I'm going to take my turn, and I'm not going to let anyone else have you."

"Hey, slow down. You can't have all of him, I want a piece too." Feliciano's wide eyes watched as a new man came forward, a scruffy beard covered his face and sweat poured off of his bald head, "we agreed to share him remember?" The bearded man grabs hold of Feliciano's sweatshirt and yanked, but the fabric, being so threadbare, tore at the yank leaving Feliciano in a piece of fabric half hanging off his body. The bearded man's eyes widened and he licked his lips, "looks like our little bird was ready, he doesn't even have an undershirt on." The man behind Feliciano moved his hand from his mouth, and just as Feliciano opened his mouth to yell for help it clamped onto his throat constricting his airway, "if you make a sound we will make sure you don't make it out of this alive little bird, you don't want that do you?" Feliciano shook his head as much as possible with the hand still around his throat, "good." The man removed his hand, chuckling at Feliciano's gasping breaths, and slowly stroked down Feliciano's chest so that both hands were at his belt buckle. Before Feliciano knew it, his pants had been removed from his body and his face had been pressed into the rough brick of the building closest to him. The bearded man looked Feliciano up and down making him shiver in disgust, "ha! Hey look at this! Little bird already had some today!" Feliciano's eyes widened when he remembered that he still hadn't cleaned up after the client from earlier that day. The man who held Feliciano to the wall growled and pushed Feliciano's face farther into the brick, "so you allow others to touch you but not me? Now I really want to make you mine." Feliciano heard the sound of a zipper coming undone and he knew what was going to happen. Without his consent a whimper slipped through his parted lips as he tried to hold his tears back, without success. "What did I tell you about making a noise little bird? I thought you wanted to li-"

"Hello?" Feliciano's eyes widened at the new voice and his eyes swept towards the alley's opening. He was about to open his mouth to yell for help when the sudden sound of barks and snarls filled the silent alley. The two men behind Feliciano stiffened in fear and the hand holding Feliciano to the wall loosened slightly.

"If there is anyone in there I advise you to come out now or I release Blackie here, and let's say that she's not the nicest around strangers." The snarling continued and the two behind Feliciano finally lost their cool and ran out of the alleyway, pulling their pants up at the same time. With the loss of something holding him up, Feliciano's knees gave out and he fell to the ground with an "oof." The barking stopped and footsteps entered the alley, they faltered slightly before picking up again with more haste, "are you ok?" Feliciano looked up and was met with sky blue eyes and blonde hair strictly swept back, the heavy German accent also proved the man was possibly new to the country.

Feliciano didn't answer and was suddenly pushed over by a wet nose, Feliciano squeaked when he was met with the face of a brown dog, "don't worry, she's friendly, I just said that she wasn't to scare off those other two." Feliciano stared at the man before he couldn't hold it in anymore, he cried. The dog, Blackie, tilted her head confused and the blonde German looked around, panicked, before quickly pulling off his blazer and settling it over Feliciano's shoulders. His hand, hesitating only once, reached down and patted his head. Feliciano's cries slowed and he wondered if the giant man mistook his head for the dogs, when said giant spoke up, "do you, um, do you want me to take you somewhere?" Feliciano nodded and grabbed onto the man's sleeve, "please, take me somewhere safe."

Feliciano sniffed once more for emphasis before his hand slipped from the German's sleeve and darkness took over.


End file.
